


The Diary

by panofaar



Series: Cosmic Peter Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Bruce Banner, I was inspired by the Chamber of Secrets, M/M, OOC, there will be a bit of sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: After Captain Marvel gave the Diary of the Lost Prince in their meeting in the New Avengers compound, no one dared to decipher it even the great Tony Stark, since his entire focus is retrieving the stones and get his beloved Peter Back from decimation. Oh yeah, Rocket Raccoon looked at it but didn’t bother with it as well.“What?!?! I don’t even understand a thing in this stupid notebook. Oh Geez!” Rocket Raccoon just throw the small notebook in Front of the Billionaire.But there is one person who took the time to decipher the mystery of it.A secret that he will temporarily keep until the right time comes.





	1. Hello Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Chapter 5 of The Lost Prince before Bruce headed to New Asgard.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this short chaptered story.
> 
> This just keeps playing on my head. Like more of a lil Backstory.

After the meeting in the conference room, everyone dispersed and made plans on doing the Time Traveling thing. Bruce Banner is the last person left in the said room. As he was about to turn off the lights something caught his eye.

A worn out Journal. No, it was a Diary as Carol Danvers had said. But the scientist wondered. No one even bothered to take it, even Tony Stark. 

It looks centuries old, covered in a dark purple like leather with a beautiful and intricate design like mystical Flowers that he cannot name, like it was really made for royalty, Bruce took the Diary and examined it thoroughly. He opened it again but was bewildered when the said Diary is blank. But he clearly heard the Raccoon earlier that there was something that is written but there is nothing, he even flipped the pages to look if there are just some skipped parts.

The entire Diary is empty.

Bruce decided to take it, and just place it on the Archives. But first, he needs to go to his private labs to check on some things that might help Tony. And prepare for a trip to New Asgard in a week, which is located somewhere in Norway.

He laid the empty Diary on his table and do his usual routine - check emails, experiments, write reports and such. 

After a long day, Bruce decided to take a rest. There is this Bizarre feeling, tingling in his senses and the next thing he knew he is holding the Diary again. While drinking his favorite smoothie. He knows it is empty, but he still opened it again. 

Maybe Raccoon was just joking earlier that there is something that is written on it, but there is really none. 

But when he opened it, an alien symbol suddenly appeared. He spatted his drink on it, and he was on his feet to look for a tissue to clean it up. But the stain in the Diary was suddenly disappeared and so are the symbols. Suddenly, Bruce remembered this book and movie that Peter was gushing about. Might as well try it.

He picked up a pen to confirm his suspicion of the artifact that he is currently holding and sat down.

_I do not know if this will work. But I just want to say Hello._

Bruce waited if a symbol will appear again, it looks stupid applying what the female character did in the movie. In a matter of seconds, something appeared on the page.

**Hello. What is your name?**

Wow. This is a good start so Bruce continued to write.

_My name is Bruce Banner._

This is something if Doctor Strange was just here maybe he could explain this bizarre situation. He is no Mystic Sorcerer just a scientist with multiple PhDs, but curiosity is the best attitude that he has. How he also miss Peter, if the boy was here it will be him who will do the talking to this magical Diary.

**_Nice to meet you, Bruce Banner._** **_Your name doesn’t sound like Titan._**

_Yes, because I am from Earth._

**_Really? Wow. Earth. From the Milky Way Galaxy. Located in the Solar System._ **

_I am honored that you know where my planet is located. Are you some sort of astronomer?_

**_Maybe? I love looking at the Stars. Although I feel like I am prisoned. My Mother and Father doesn’t want me out in my little Garden. Oh sorry, it must have been rude of me but my name is Zoel. Ask me anything._ **

Zoel, he heard that name earlier in their meeting. Thanos’s younger Brother, he will continue to talk to him until they reach that part. Bruce theory is maybe before he died, a fragment of his soul was trapped in his own Diary. He needs to confirm it.

_I am just curious, your diary is empty. But now I can freely talk to you like this._

**_Oh, I designed my journal to talk to someone that can be trustworthy. Sometimes, different symbols can be read in here, they don’t mean anything. Just scribbles or just blank. But if someone that is worthy took of possession of my diary. I can respond. But your name sounds familiar to me. So we are talking right now._ **

_I feel so honored. Thank you for trusting me, you said my name sounds familiar to you? Have you been to Earth?_

Bruce waited for Zoel’s response. But when he waited for like 5 minutes maybe there is something that he could not answer? As he was about to write again, the owner of the Diary responded.

**_I just saw how beautiful Earth is from a Rune. And I see how your kind embraces their own beauty._ **

_You said your Mother and Father doesn’t want you out? Why?_

**_Can we skip that part, please? For now? Tell me about yourself Bruce._ **

This is tricky. So he needs to gain the trust of this Magical Diary first before asking sensitive information. _Okay, Bruce, you are good at this, so keep writing and talking to him._

_Of course Zoel, I love to share my story with you._

**_That would be lovely Bruce._ **


	2. Family and Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Zoel continued their conversation. And a short new Entry has appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Hi to Starkravingspiders. Nice to meet you on tumblr. And I can feel that you are a very nice person. :)

Bruce is enjoying this weird conversation through a magical Diary. He shared a lot of things about the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He explained how he gained his superhuman powers. And he also discovered that the young Royalty loves science. His attitude is the complete opposite of Starfox and Thanos.

Zoel is young and a pure-hearted soul. And a funny person as well. The way he talks it reminds him of someone that is close to his heart.

_Did you design your Diary to be able to communicate with someone?_

**_Partly yes, some of my memories and consciousness are imprinted here. But I write here everyday like a journal. You know I envy you._ **

_Why is that?_

**_You have real friends, while I enjoy the companionship of my imaginary friends. Please don't laugh at me, but you see I discovered that I have powers that can turn something into a real person. Like one day while I was studying the Andromeda Galaxy, 6 beautiful magic stones appeared in front of me. They are so beautiful Bruce, but they were like talking to me telepathically? Maybe, because of my sorrow. I was able to create 6 beautiful people. And I gave them names._ **

_That must be great. What are their names?_

**_Oh, their names are Du'an, Agape, Rigel, Alitheia, Daivat, and Zopyrus. The bizarre thing is when my Mother and Father visits me they instantly hide. But they are a good companion. I created their likeness of my ideal Brothers and Sisters. They told me that they existed for a million years and they found me very lonely, so they want to be friends with me._ **

Some names ring a bell to the Hulk, he remembers some of them. And he is very certain that Zoel is talking about the Infinity Stones, so this was how they met.

_It must have been hard to be an only child Zoel._

**_I am not Bruce. I have older Brothers....._ **

_Wow. Really? If you don't mind sharing their names to me._

**_It's Eros and Thanos._ **

Bruce is already aware of it, but it feels different from hearing it directly from the main source. He vividly remembered how Starfox have told them that their youngest Brother's existence has been hidden to them until the Genocide happened in Titan. The scientist continued to write.

_Their names sound so powerful._

**_Yes, it does. You see we are of a Royal Family in Titan and I am the youngest. Thanos is the Eldest followed by Eros. I remember your friend Tony Stark as what you have told me, he and Eros are the same...loves to charm beautiful women. But he is powerful, sometimes lazy I guess. Thanos, he looks different with purplish skin, unlike me and Eros. But I am a bit afraid of him, even Mother's tongue feels sour whenever I ask her about Thanos. Like he is an existing disease. But despite that, I want to know about him more. Maybe, it is just a facade. Maybe, he is kind-hearted and warm. People sometimes see you physically without knowing who you are. Do you believe that?_ **

_Yes, I do believe that. You said that you are hidden away somewhere, how can you know how they act and look like?_

**_Mother and Father provided a rune inside my room and Garden. Like whatever place that I am staying at, it was like being surrounded by an invincible force. They told me that my Brother's doesn't know about my existence and they are dangerous. But I really don't see it. I am so sad Bruce....I just wanted a normal Family. I want to go outside. To see how beautiful my homeland is. I want to bond with my Brother's. It pains me Bruce, I am always alone. Feel alone. Have you felt it too? Isolated? unwanted?_ **

Bruce doesn't know how to respond to that. Because he knows how nefarious Thanos is. And yes, he knows the feeling of being alone. He remembered being alone in the Quinjet for god knows how many months have passed and he was suddenly brought to another world where he fought Thor and met the people of Asgard.

_I understand how you felt Zoel. With my superpowers, people become afraid of me. That I decided to distance myself to a faraway place. Even to the person I love the most._

**_Bruce, you are a kind person. I want to show you something._ **

The scientist waited until the pages of the Diary flipped to another page by itself. It was an Entry.

**_\-------------------_ **

**Titan - day 12**

**Dearest Journal,**

**The star is so bright, we call it Prometheus. I love it when it shines so brightly because everywhere is full of life. I can hear birds chirping, the sounds of engines revving. My home planet Titan, it's a very beautiful place. But sadly I can only see what it looks like through the runes. What would it feel like if you are outside, breathing the fresh air?**

**Today, my Mother visited me. I do not know if she loves me, because sometimes her eyes look so cold. She gave me a wonderful present - beautiful emerald earrings that will shine with my pointy ears and a golden robe with an intricate design of birds. A wreath-like crown that can compliment my light purple eyes and braided hair, also my pale skin that sometimes it became rosy. She said it was my birthday present, I am 19 years old now. Very very young for a Titan age, my Brothers are like a hundred years old or thousands maybe.**  
  
**I am asking her a lot of questions, but most of the time she just avoided some of it. Like, why am I here? Am I sick or something? She just answered that it is just dangerous outside for me. But I feel so sad. I can feel she is hiding something and so is Father. But I still love them.**

**I have a new discovery today, 6 beautiful stones floated and dancing around the Big Rune that almost the same height as mine. I never told anyone, but I have powers. I can manipulate energy, I can create things. So, I tried.....I created them on the likeness of the People on Earth. I saw many planets and Universe through the runes, some of them are destructive, bizarre. But Earth is a balanced planet. They have wars, but they also believe in peace. I hope someday I can visit there if they will allow me.** **I need to master my newfound power and I want to use them for good.**

**Maybe it is also fate that they appeared on my Birthday.**

**At last, I have someone to talk to. I've been sad for so many years. Time to think of their names. This would be fun.**

**Let's keep this a secret, okay? Promise me.**

**Love,**  
**Zoel**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reactions are always welcome. And I am open to new ideas. Just not so negative okay? 
> 
> Thank you. :)


	3. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoel tells Bruce how tired he was and they continued talking.

**Titan - day 135**

**Dear Diary,**

**I am so tired of being a prison. But I am grateful to my imaginary new friends and you know what? They have powers! They can bring me to any place I want to go to, it's just that my Physical Body will stay in Titan. They said it will look like I am only sleeping in case my Mother and Father visits me.**

**We went to a lot of places, to different planets. It was so much fun! But it is very sad though that I cannot touch them, I can see different races. How they live, what they eat, how they talk. The next time we would be going is the Andromeda Galaxy. But I asked them if we should skip that part because I want to see the Milky Way Galaxy especially - Earth.**

**Today, I ate this weird looking fish but it was delicious.**

  
**Love,**  
**Zoel**

Despite the short entry that was shown to Bruce, the scientist laughed at how bubbly the young prince sounded.

_You are eager to see Earth huh?_  
  
_**Of course I am! I want to see you too! But will I see you though?  
  
**I cannot promise you that, our Universe or Galaxies might have different timezones or timelines._  
  
_**I guess you are right. I am so tired Bruce. I feel like a prisoner here.  
  
**I understand how you feel, but you said you can visit Planets because of your imaginary friends._  
  
_**Yeah, I do but I want to touch them.  
  
**Can't they do that?_  
  
**I don't think they can.**

Bruce knows that the Infinity Stones has the ability to do all kinds of power as to what information he had gathered. 

_Maybe they can do that, they are just a reason why they don't._  
  
_**What do you mean?  
  
**They just wanted to protect you. Maybe, if I am one of your imaginary friends I will do the same._  
  
_**Maybe because my parents might discover it? Hmmm?  
  
**There is your answer._  
  
_**I just wish to be free. I really feel that I have an illness that is why my parents don't want me to be out. Why can't they be honest just like you?  
  
**I hope I have the answer to that. But I think Parents have their reasons for protecting their children._  
  
**But I am here for almost 2 decades Bruce that can't be a valid** **reason.**  
  
  
As much as Bruce wanted to help the boy by giving him answers he just can't and he knows he has already long passed to explain everything. He just needed to know if Zoel knows the stones more capabilities or maybe about Thanos, if that would be possible.  
  
After a long talking with the magical diary about other things about plants, experiments and such. The Hulk falls asleep on his table, because of exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
